A Family Bond
by Dark-Shadow-Soul-Stealer
Summary: AU: Everyone believes that Severus Snape hated James Potter & Sirius Black, but what if they were lovers? Eight years after the first defeat of Voldemort, Severus Snape recieves a letter from James Potter stating that Harry is his son!What will he do?
1. Letter From the Past

**Disclaimer: **These are not my characters, although the additional ones belong to me as well as the story.

**Warnings: **AU. This is slash and if you don't like, than go away and read something else.

**Pairings: **SS/SB, RL/LM, (mentions of SS/SB/JP).

**Letter from the Past**

Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Potions Professor, was currently sitting in a black leather chair in the sitting room of his chambers reading a Potions book. He had spent his summers alone at Hogwarts for the past nine years as he had no one to go home to anymore. He wasn't a bitter man; he had been in a loving relationship before. He was the soul mate of two other Wizards, one was dead, and the other was in jail for a crime that he didn't commit.

He was interrupted from his reading by a tap on his window; he got up out of his chair after marking his place in his book and let the owl into his quarters. After relieving the owl of the letter attached to its leg, the bird flew back out the open window, leaving Severus to wonder who sent the letter. He sat back down in his chair and opened the envelope, inside was a letter from the last person he thought he would receive one from.

_Sev & Siri,_

_If you two are reading this than I am most likely dead, or sitting beside the both of you having a good laugh. If it's the latter than I'm sorry I left you both. I know you both thought that I betrayed you by marrying Lily, but I didn't. We're soul mates and it's not possible to betray each other without a considerable amount of pain. Anyway, the truth is that Lily and I faked the marriage because I was pregnant and if Voldemort found out than he would try to track down the other father and Sev's position as spy would be compromised. And Siri would be no better off, considering you're both the father. _

_You're probably wondering how that is possible. Well, I was pregnant with twins and they both have different fathers. Harry was the eldest by ten minutes and he's your son Sev. He has your mother's eyes from what I've seen of him without the glamour on and he has my nose, so don't worry love. Siri…how do I say this? Nathaniel was the youngest and I only got to see him for about ten minutes after he was born, I was only allowed to name him before he was taken from me. Albus said that it was for the best, but I knew that it was him being manipulative again. Anything, to get his way. No matter who got hurt._

_Albus thought that Harry was the one in that stupid prophecy, and so, I was to get rid of Nathaniel. I don't know where he is, but I do know that Albus put him in a Muggle orphanage. That way no one would know who he is, and he wouldn't know why he can do things the other kids can't. I was so angry with him, I mean, where is the sense in taking away one of my sons. Harry's probably not even the one that the prophecy is talking about. I just want you both to promise me that you'll get our boys' away from where ever they are and raise them, and let them know that I love them both._

_Siri, if you're blaming yourself for my death…don't. I agreed to make Peter the Secret Keeper instead of you. If I'm dead because he betrayed me, than don't blame yourself. I love you and I don't want you spending the rest of your life thinking that you killed me. And Sev, try to lighten up. Harry needs you, and I know Siri does too, as well as Nathaniel. I guess I should stop writing now, Harry wants lunch and Lily's asleep. I swear this kid could eat a horse if he was given a chance._

_Love you both,_

_Jamie…_

To say that Severus was shocked was a gross understatement. He needed to get back his sons and Sirius. But first, he had a bone to pick with a certain Headmaster.

He folded the letter back up and then headed out of his rooms; he walked through the school towards Albus Dumbledore's office. He was not a very happy man at the moment, and if the students were still here, than they would see just how scary their Potions Professor could really be.

Upon arriving at the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office, Severus said the password which was, as usual, a sweet and then was permitted entrance. He walked up the spiraling staircase after the gargoyle leapt aside, and then knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Come in," came the reply from within.

Now Albus Dumbledore was a kind man, but when he wanted his way, he got it, no matter who got hurt in the process. During the war with Voldemort, he was determined to do anything to bring him down.

"Ah, Severus. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus asked the Potion Master when he entered the office.

Severus just handed the letter over to Albus and then took a seat; he sat there and waited for an explanation.

"Believe me Severus when I say that it was for the best," Albus said once he finished reading the letter that James Potter sent his lover.

"For the best? You took away my sons and both my soul mates, and you say it was for the best."

"I want them back, Albus. I know I can't get James back, but I can get Harry, Nathaniel and Sirius back." Severus said as he scowled at the man in front of him.

Albus knew when he had lost, and so he agreed to get Sirius out of Azkaban. He also told Severus where Nathaniel and Harry were put. He knew that if he didn't do these things, than he would be loosing the best Potions Master Hogwarts has ever had. So it was with two hours and six owls later that Severus left Dumbledore's office to head for Azkaban to get his remaining soul mate.

**A/N:** I hope you like, and please review. Next chapter: Sev get's Sirius out of Azkaban and they got and get their sons.


	2. Freeing Padfoot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuttin'

**Warnings: **Slash and very AU!

When life gives you lemons make grape juice, then sit back and watch people try to figure how you did it.

**Freeing Padfoot**

Sirius Black had spent almost eight years locked in the same cell. So when guards came and led him to a room and told him to wait, he was worried. The only times prisoners were taken out of their cell was when they were about to be given the Dementor's kiss. So with growing dread, Sirius sat in the room and waited for his fate.

Severus hadn't seen his soul mate since he was carted off without a trial to Azkaban. So when he walked into the room that was holding his lover, he was shocked to see what he looked like. His once beautiful, silky hair was a mass of dirty tangles and his once bright blue eyes were now a dull blue that had almost no life in them. The man before him no longer looked like the carefree, mischievous man that he once used to be. Instead he was a wounded man inside the shell of his old self.

Sirius looked up from his hands when he heard the door open, instead of Dementor's; in the doorway stood the last person he ever expected to see.

"Sev?"

When the mentioned man nodded, Sirius got up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to his soul mate. He raised a hand and gently touched Severus's cheek, afraid that it was all a dream and he would wake up back in his cell. When the man in front of him didn't disappear, a tear rolled down Sirius's cheek and he hugged the man before him.

"I missed you so much," Sirius said as he buried his head into Severus' neck and smelled a scent that he hadn't smelled in years.

"I missed you too," Severus replied as he wrapped his arms around his too skinny mate.

They stood there for the better part of ten minutes until Sirius pulled away slightly to look into Severus' face.

"How come you're here? They gonna kill me?"

Severus smiled and then lent down to place his lips gently over the man's in front of him. When he pulled away he looked into Sirius eyes and shook his head.

"No, I'm here to take you home."

"How?" was all Sirius could manage to get out.

"I received a timed letter from James a few hours ago, and it proved that he and Lily did change secret keepers. I talked Albus into talking to the Wizengamott and getting you out of this hell hole." Severus told him. He then led his lover back over to the chair he was occupying before and took out the letter that has changed his life for the better.

He pushed Sirius into the chair and handed him the letter to read. Halfway through the letter, Severus noticed that more tears were running down his lovers face. When Sirius finished the letter, he looked up at Severus with hope shining in his once dull and lifeless eyes.

"Can we get them back?"

Severus knelt down in front of Sirius and looked him in the eye. "We need to clean you up first. You don't want to go and get our boys looking like that, now do you?"

Sirius smiled at him and then nodded his head. "Let's get out of here."

After signing some paper work for Sirius' release, both men left Azkaban for the last time and headed back to Hogwarts. When they arrived, they ran into no one and headed straight for Severus' quarters. Once inside, Severus' lead his lover to the bathroom and told him to wait. When he returned, he had clothes for Sirius to wear and clean towels. He ran the water and then proceeded to undress his lover and then himself. When the tub was full, they both got inside and Sirius enjoyed the first hot bath he had had in almost eight years.

"This feels good; I haven't had a hot bath in ages." Sirius said as he sat against Severus' chest.

Severus just kissed his neck and then proceeded to wash Sirius' hair. Once that was done, he slowly began to wash the rest of his lover's body, enjoying the feel of his soul mates skin after so long apart.

An hour later they were both finished and Severus led Sirius into his room and sat him on the bed, he then walked over to his wardrobe and picked out clothes for his lover. Unlike popular belief, Severus did own clothes in colours other than black. He handed Sirius what he got out and waited for him to get dressed. They then walked out into Severus' sitting room and he called for a house elf to bring some food from the kitchen. They sat and ate and Severus filled Sirius in on all that has been happening whilst he was in prison.

When they finished eating they sat there and discussed what they were going to do to get their sons back. They knew that Sirius' son was in St Mary's Orphanage in London and Harry was currently living with Lily's sister and brother in-law. They both knew all to well that Petunia despised magic, and so getting Harry out of their first was a priority. It was two o'clock by the time they had things sorted out, and so they headed out of Hogwarts towards the apparition point just outside the gates.

Not even five seconds later, they were standing at the bottom of Privet Drive. They walked up the street looking for number four. When they got to the house they walked to the door and Severus rang the bell. The door was answered by a horse looking woman who they presumed was Petunia Dursley.

"What do you want?" she asked them as she got a good look at them. Upon noticing that they were both wizards, her face paled considerably.

"We're here to get Harry Potter," Sirius said to her.

"There's no one by that name here," and with that she slammed the door in their faces.

To say Severus was pissed was an understatement. He looked briefly at Sirius and then slammed the door open with a burst of magic. When they entered they were faced with a large looking man who very much resembled a whale.

"Get out of my house," the whale of a man said.

"Not until we get Harry Potter, and let me express the need of force if necessary," Severus said to him as he raised his wand and pointed it at him.

"He's not here, hasn't been for four years." Replied Vernon Dursley.

"What do you mean he hasn't been here for four years?" Sirius asked in a dangerous tone.

"The little freak woke up the morning after his fifth birthday looking different, when he wouldn't change back we sent him to an orphanage. Let them deal with him." Petunia Dursley replied.

Severus was seeing red; his anger rose at the word freak and only grew further through the rest of the sentence. Swallowing his anger, not wanting to waste anymore time with these worthless Muggles, Severus turned to Petunia Dursley and asked her which orphanage they sent his son to.

"St Mary's, it was the only place that would take him in." she replied.

With that said, Severus and Sirius left the house and apparated away to London. They arrived out side of St Mary's orphanage and walked up the path to the front door. Anxious about meeting their sons for the first time, both men took a minute to calm their rapidly beating hearts. Once they were calm, both men walked inside the building that housed two of the most important people in their lives.


	3. Two Become Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Slash and AU. And some OOC

**Pairings:** SS/SB, LM/RL, (HP/DM & NP/NM in later chaps)

**Two Becomes Three & A New Home**

When both men entered the building they were assaulted by the noise of a lot of children. There were young kids running all over the place and workers trying to calm down the havoc. The building was quite large, and housed magical children that had been left orphaned. Instead of being placed into Muggle orphanages, they were placed into an orphanage that housed their own kind.

Severus and Sirius both walked up to the front desk, which had a young man sitting behind it. They asked to talk to the person in charge and he told them to go and sit down and that he'd be right back.

Ten minutes later, a middle aged woman came out from the back room and asked them to follow her. They got up and walked into the back room and sat down at a desk.

"So, what can I do for you boys?" the woman asked as soon as she sat down at her desk.

"We are here to pick up two boys, one was put here shortly after birth and the other was put here by his relatives four years ago." Severus told the woman.

"Ah, you'd be after Harry and Nathaniel then?"

"Yes, we are." Sirius told her.

"Okay, any particular reason as to why you are here for those two particular boys?" she asked.

"All we have to go by is this letter and it has already been checked for authenticity, as well as these two birth certificates." Severus said as he handed the said paper work over.

The woman spent the next ten minutes going over the letter that James Potter sent to both men as well as the birth certificates that were also with the letter.

"I was wondering when some one would take those two boys, and I'm glad that it's their parents. My names Marie by the way." Marie said to them when she finished the letter.

"So, they're still here?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yes, when ever anyone would try to adopt Nathaniel he would cause problems and drove them away. It was as if he was waiting for Harry to turn up, and when Harry did turn up we found out that they're brothers. Then the real trouble began, they became instant friends and no one was able to adopt them. It was as if they were choosing who would take them and who wouldn't. We eventually found out that they wouldn't go any where without their other friend, Nicholi. If someone was interested in getting Nicholi, then he would refuse, and the same went for Harry and Nathaniel, they refused to go any where without each other and when people agreed they refused to go any where without Nicholi. So, as you see, they caused quiet a stir." Marie told them.

"It sounds like they have a lot of James in them," Sirius said to Severus with a smile brightening his face.

"Will we be able to take them?" Severus asked.

"I'm not sure; they may not go without Nicholi." Marie replied.

"We should be able to him, won't we Sev?" Sirius asked as he looked at his lover.

"Sure, Siri. If it gets us our boys back than we'll take him as well." Severus replied to his lover.

Sirius smiled at Severus and they proceeded to work out the paper work. The rest wouldn't be done until they were certain that the boy's were willing to go with them. Once the forms were placed in a folder, both men and Marie exited the office and made their way up the stairs to the rooms that occupy the children. When they reached the top of the stairs they turned left and headed down a hallway that had children running in and out of open bedrooms, there was one room that had its door closed and they stopped at it. Marie knocked and they waited for the door to open.

The door was opened by a boy around nine years old; he had sandy blonde hair and blue/grey eyes. At first glance, Sirius knew who the boy's parents were and was glad that had agreed to take him as well.

"Nicholi, are Harry and Nathaniel in there?" Marie asked the boy.

"Yep, come on in." Nicholi said as he opened the door, he bowed down, "Welcome to our humble abode"

Both men entered the room and looked around; one of the twins was sitting on a swivel desk chair and throwing a tennis ball at the wall. He had his back turned to the door so they were unable to tell who it was. The room was quite large considering it housed three growing boys. Along one wall, where the ball tossing twin was currently sitting, were three desks and a TV on a stand, against the wall with door were three chest of draws with various things on top and along the other two walls were the beds. One was a bunk bed and the other was a single bed, on the top bunk of the other bed was the other twin who was lying on his stomach facing away from the door and reading a book.

The boy who was sitting in the chair stopped throwing the ball and swiveled around to face the new arrivals. "Nicholi, who'd you let in now?"

"Don't ask me Nathaniel, they knocked, so I let them in." Nicholi replied as he sat down on the bottom bunk.

"Nathaniel, these gentlemen would like to talk to you and your brother." Marie said as she stepped forward and showed the two males to the other unoccupied chairs.

Nathaniel gave a curious look towards Marie and then turned towards the beds. "Hey Harry….Harry," he yelled the other boys name a few more times and when he still got no answer he smirked and then threw his tennis ball at the non-responsive boy.

Just as the ball was about to hit the boys head, his hand shot up and caught it. He then took the headphones out of his ears and turned to his brother; he raised an eyebrow in true Snape fashion (much to Severus's delight and Sirius's amusement), flicked his wrist and then burst into hysterics. Nicholi soon followed suit while Nathaniel sat there wondering what was so funny. Suddenly feeling the centre of attention, Nathaniel got up and looked in the mirror only to notice that he now sported neon green hair.

"Harry change it back," he said as he whirled around on his brother.

"Next time you want my attention, don't throw anything at my head," he said to his brother and then flicked his wrist again and his brothers hair changed back to its original colour.

"I knew you'd catch it," Nathaniel mumbled as he checked to make sure that his hair was right again.

"Well boys, these two gentlemen would like to talk to you, Nicholi as well. So I will be back in an hour to find out the answer." Marie said to them and then left the room.

Nathaniel walked over to the bunk beds and climbed up onto the top bunk and sat next to his brother. The three boys sat there and just stared at Severus and Sirius, which kind of unnerved them. Severus finally decided to end the silence and opened his mouth to talk.

**Dun, dun, dun: Cliffie, aren't I cruel? Don't worry next chap will be put up on Wednesday, it's hard to write a story and work at the same time. Hope you enjoy.**


	4. Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this but I do own my characters so Ha!

**Warnings: **Slash and AU

**Pairing's: **SS/SB, RL/LM

**Home!**

_Previously on Family Bond:_

"_Well boys, these two gentlemen would like to talk to you, Nicholi as well. So I will be back in an hour to find out the answer." Marie said to them and then left the room._

_Nathaniel walked over to the bunk beds and climbed up onto the top bunk and sat next to his brother. The three boys sat there and just stared at Severus and Sirius, which kind of unnerved them. Severus finally decided to end the silence and opened his mouth to talk._

_And now, the conclusion:_

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves first." Severus said as he looked at the boy's.

"I'm Severus Snape and this is my husband, Sirius Black." He told them.

"And you're here because?" Nathaniel asked them.

"I received a letter this morning from my other soul mate, who has been dead for eight years. Inside this letter stated that I and Sirius were the other parents to his twin sons, one of the twins he was forced to give up and the other was taken on the night of his murder. Sirius was at the time in Azkaban accused of betraying him, but soul mates are unable and unwilling to do such a thing and no matter how many times I tried to get him out, I could not." Severus stopped at this part and Sirius sensing his unease, took over in the story telling.

"In other words, you two boy's are the ones that he is talking about, and we would like for you to come home with us," he put bluntly.

"But Nicholi, we can't go without him." Nathaniel said with a determined look on his face.

"We were told about that and are willing to take him with us," Severus assured him.

Harry, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation, snapped his head up and looked at both men. "Promise?"

"Yes, we promise Harry." Severus said as he looked his son in the eyes, a feeling of understanding ran through him when he saw the haunted look in the eyes of his son that shouldn't even be there.

Nathaniel and Harry looked at each other for a few minutes; finally they looked back at their fathers and answered at the same time.

"We'll come,"

Sirius couldn't hide the smile hat was threatening to show on his face, he was finally getting his family back and there was no one to stop him. He'd spent all his time in Azkaban wandering what could have happened if James were still alive, he may not have James but at least he still had Severus and now he had his sons.

Severus was beyond happy, he had his mate back and was now going to get his boys back. Life couldn't get any better.

After five minutes of silence, Harry jumped down from the top bunk. He walked over to Severus and stood in front of him, they looked at each other for a while and then Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck and hung on tight. Severus was shocked at first but then when he realized that he was being hugged by a son he never knew he had, he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. He closed his eyes after he noticed a black blur as Nathaniel ran towards Sirius.

Sirius held tight to his son as he hugged him, never wanting to let go. He let out a laugh as he heard Nathaniel ask him if he was his daddy. "Yea, I am."

It had been an hour since they entered the room, and now they left with all of the boys belongings shrunk and tucked away in Severus and Sirius' robes. They walked back down to Marie's office to sign the rest of the papers.

"So you boys decided?" Marie said as she saw all five of them enter her office.

"Yeah, they want to come. But we aren't going to adopt Nicholi," Sirius told her.

Nicholi looked like he had been slapped in the face; he knew no one would really want him. He was weird, even for Wizard standards.

"Why not, we said we'd take him?" Severus asked his mate.

"Why let us take him, when I know who his dad is. And I know for a fact that he'll be happy to have him back."

Nicholi looked up with hope showing in his eyes; maybe someone wanted him after all.

"Don't worry Nicholi, when your da takes you, you'll still get to see Nathaniel and Harry every day." Sirius said to the hopeful boy.

"Well then, all you two gentlemen have to do is sign some release papers and Nicholi will be put into your custody until his father comes for him. Just sign these and you can go." Marie told them as she handed over a stack of paper work.

It took them five minutes to finish them all off, when they were done they all said goodbye to Marie and left the orphanage. They walked the boys to the apparition point out back and apparated away to Severus' home and a new life.

**A/N Hey, sorry it's late but I've been working and I was sick with the flu. But I'll be nice and put up two chapters today as well as one for my other story, Sudden Changes. Hope you enjoy.**


	5. AN

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating, I just got a job not that long ago and I haven't had the time to update any of my stories, but we are slowing down now that it's closer to Christmas so I will be updating for all of my stories. Hope you all enjoy, and thank you to all of my reviewers.

- Darkalli


End file.
